


No Strings

by slythatheart



Series: No Strings [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave saw a drunken Sebastian leaving Scandals with someone unsavory, what else could he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the undetermined length of time between the Sebastian and Karofsky flashback at Scandals and the events of On My Way.

Dave was nursing his beer. He hadn't had a mouthful of it in a while; it was definitely less appealing at room temperature than it had been when the bartender handed it to him. He'd only accepted it to be polite when the man beside him, Alex, had offered to buy. At first he'd actually said no, but the other man had been pretty insistent.

"No strings," he'd said with his hands raised in a gesture of innocence.

That had been at least an hour earlier, Dave guessed, and Alex still hadn't left him alone. They were still making small talk. Despite the fact that it seemed innocent on the surface, the teen felt awkward and uncomfortable. There was just something about this guy that left Dave's skin crawling.

"Do you want something else? Maybe a scotch or something with a bit more kick?"

"Uh…no, no thank you. The beer is fine."

"Aw, come on, live a little," Alex grinned, reaching across and placing his hand on Dave's upper thigh, "we need to loosen you up a bit."

Dave shoved the hand away as the bad vibes he'd been getting multiplied. "I said no, man."

The older man's eyes narrowed as he leaned in. The smell of beer on his breath left Dave feeling nauseated but he fought against the urge to react. He was bigger than this guy and the last thing he was going to do was let some creepy sleazebag intimidate him. "Listen, kid," Alex growled, "this whole shy Bear Cub act only works for so long before you just look like a fucking cock tease. So just stop with the hard-to-get routine and let's get out of here."

"Fuck you, dude. No strings, remember? I'm not going _anywhere_ with you."

"You better be kidding, I could have picked up _and_ gotten off by now if I hadn't been sitting here playing games with you."

Dave could feel himself getting annoyed. This guy was a complete dick. If he didn't step back Dave was going to lose his cool. "You really need to step off, man. Seriously. I said no, and I meant it. Now you are just pissing me off and to be honest," Dave stood up, bracing his broad shoulders and meeting the other man's eyes, "you just don't wanna do that."

Alex took a step back, clearly surprised at the way Dave stood up to him. He'd obviously expected that either Dave really was playing hard to get, or he was shy and young enough to be bullied into something he didn't want.

"Fine." Alex grabbed his drink and started to move away from the bar. Dave rolled his eyes when he heard him muttering under his breath and sat back down at his stool.

"What a douche," he said to himself.

"You're not wrong, kid," the bartender laughed as he took the half full beer glass Dave pushed towards him.

"Could I just get water, instead? I think I'm off beer for the night."

* * *

"Can I get a scotch, neat?"

Recognizing the voice, Dave looked over to the other teen leaning against the bar. "Starting on the strong stuff early, Sebastian?"

"I've had a long week. Please tell me that's vodka, Liberace," Sebastian scoffed, nodding towards the water in Dave's hand as he drank from the glass of scotch the bartender had placed in front of him.

Dave ignored the flicker of annoyance he felt at the nickname. He'd been hurt the first time Sebastian had used it, but they'd run into each other at Scandals several times since then. In truth, he had mostly gotten used to Sebastian's tendency to mock everything, so he tried not to take it personally. When they spoke the gorgeous boy didn't really seem malicious, at least not anymore.

"Nah. Not really in the mood for drinking tonight."

"Oh come on, Bear Cub. Live a little." Sebastian smirked, taking a sip from his glass. When Dave growled under his breath and glared, Sebastian looked surprised. "What's going on? You seem particularly growly tonight. No pun intended."

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Just some creeper didn't want to take no for an answer."

"Boring. You should try saying yes sometime."

"Fuck off, Sebastian."

Sebastian laughed and downed the rest of his drink, indicating to the bartender he wanted another. "I'm just messing with you, Liberace. You go ahead and save yourself for someone precious. Leave all the fun for me."

"You're such a jackass." Dave wanted to stay irritated, but he couldn't help feeling a bit amused. After he'd learned to see past the way Sebastian baited everyone, he found that he actually didn't mind the other teen. He acted like a jerk a lot – Sebastian knew he was attractive and liked to play on that, Dave was well aware. Still, he was pretty sure there was a decent person under the rich brat exterior.

"Maybe," Sebastian admitted, "but I'm a jackass that's going to get laid tonight."

"Good for you, just look out for that guy over there." Dave nodded over Sebastian's shoulder at Alex, who was on the other side of the room leaning over a very young looking blond. Sebastian glanced back and grimaced.

"Gross. Is that your creeper?"

"He's not _my_ creeper. But yeah, he's the asshole that didn't like it when I said no."

"Well, I don't really blame you. He looks kinda sleazy," Sebastian mused. "I bet I could get a few drinks out of him, though."

"Don't do it, Sebastian, seriously. He's bad news."

Sebastian smirked at him. "So am I. Relax. It's not like I'm going to follow him back to his creepy lair. I'm just going to get a few drinks out of him, then crumble his ego into dust. Besides, you managed to get him to leave you alone, and no offence, but you're a bit more cub than bear, my naïve friend."

Dave rolled his eyes. "I'm twice your size, brat. Nearly twice his size, too. _That's_ how I got him to leave me alone."

"Whatever. Trust me, I know what I'm doing, I'll be fine. I'm just going to flirt a little, get a few drinks, and then I'll ditch him to find my true lust."

"I'm pretty sure most people look for their true love, not their true lust." Dave grinned as he watched Sebastian raise his scotch in a mocking toast.

"Well, then, allow me to thank the universe for not making me most people. I'll talk to you later, Bear Cub."

With an inclination of his head, Sebastian left Dave sitting at the bar while he wandered off in search of his Mr. Right Now.

* * *

As the night dragged on, Dave started to become concerned. Sebastian had only been back to the bar a few times but Dave was worried that the other boy was getting far too drunk. He'd known Sebastian to drink more than this before and he'd never been so out of control. He'd only had a few scotches that Dave had seen but he was looking pretty out of it, it was obvious even from the other side of the room.

True to his word, Sebastian had been dancing with a variety of guys rather than sticking with Alex for more than a few drinks. He tried to relax but something still felt wrong to Dave. The younger teen was acting even more irresponsible than normal, grinding up on basically anyone who came near him, flitting from dance partner to dance partner. It looked like more than one guy was getting annoyed with his behavior, either because he was stealing away someone they were dancing with or because he was teasing them then moving on.

Sebastian had always been flirty but Dave had never seen him being quite this free with himself. In the past he had always been selective and in control. Instead he was throwing himself around and Dave couldn't help but notice how appealing Sebastian made himself look. Hopefully no one was going to start a fight over him; though Dave was sure something like that would just boost Sebastian's ego.

"Look man, you've already had eight of those. How about I get you a coke instead?" He glanced over to see the bartender at the other end of the bar talking to Alex.

"Chill dude. I've only had four. I'm sharing. So just give me the tequila shots, I'm fine."

The bartender looked the older man over once more before sighing and pouring out two more shots. "Fine," he conceded, "but these are the last two."

"Doesn't matter, we'll be out of here after these anyway."

Dave watched as Alex made his way over to where Sebastian was rubbing up against a dark haired man. He was surprised to see that Sebastian grinned as he took one of the shots and tossed it back without hesitation.

What was going on? Had that asshole been giving Sebastian tequila shots all night? Dave had been worried when Sebastian started talking to Alex earlier, but once he saw Sebastian wander away to dance he'd stopped keeping an eye on him. He hadn't really paid much attention after that. He'd spotted Sebastian dancing occasionally and had nodded at him the few times they had made eye contact.

He hadn't even realized how drunk Sebastian was getting until about half an hour earlier. He had come up to the bar and been told by the bartender he'd have to dance it off a bit before he was willing to serve him another drink. That was when Dave had noticed that Sebastian looked out of it. He'd kept an eye on him since then but hadn't seen Alex near him during that time.

When Alex wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulders and began to pull him off the dance floor, Dave frowned. Sebastian had said he had no intention of leaving with Alex. But he was sober then – he apparently wasn't any more. If all of those tequila shots that Alex "shared" had been for Sebastian, then there was no way the other boy was in any frame of mind to fight this prick off if he got pushy.

He watched the interaction between Sebastian and the older man carefully. Should he interfere? He and Sebastian weren't friends, not really, but they got along well enough and Dave didn't want to see him taken advantage of. He almost laughed at the idea that anyone could take advantage of Sebastian but when Dave saw him swaying and leaning into Alex, he was up and moving towards them before he'd consciously decided to.

"Hey, back off. Leave him alone," Dave said firmly, as he reached the couple. Alex had moved his arm down around Sebastian's waist and was attempting to coax him outside.

"Fuck off kid, you had your chance."

"You fuck off, you creep. What the fuck is wrong with you? You have a habit of trying to get teenagers _drunk_ so you can take advantage of them?"

"Woah," Sebastian laughed, trying to get between them, "chill out, Growly. We're just having a good time."

"Yeah, _Growly_ ," Alex interjected, "it's none of your goddamn business. Let's go, Hot Stuff." At that, he wrapped his hand firmly around Sebastian's wrist and tried to pull him away roughly. When he saw the younger boy wince at the grip, Dave snapped.

He reached out and grasped the older man's wrist in a similar manner, squeezing hard.

"Let go of him. _Now_."

After a moment where Dave wondered if things were going to get ugly, Alex released Sebastian. Once Dave had managed to position his considerable bulk between the other two men, he loosened his grip and gave Alex a small shove towards the door. "I better not see you here again."

"Fuck you, kid. This place is a fucking shithole anyway," Alex spat back before glancing over a Sebastian, "It's a shame your friend here is such a drag, Hot Stuff. I could've rocked your world."

Dave rolled his eyes as the older man sauntered away, clearly trying to soothe his own ego by playing cool.

"What in the _actual fuck_ , David?"

Sebastian sounded pissed. He was pretty sure he'd never heard the other teen call him by his name; hearing it from him now made Dave feel like he was in trouble. He turned around to face Sebastian, surprised to see that the other boy no longer looked drunk. He just looked angry.

"Seriously, Sebastian? Why would you let that dude get you tanked? Are you stupid?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the larger boy. If looks could kill, Dave was pretty sure Sebastian would be stepping over his lifeless corpse. "Do I look that fucking stupid, Karofsky? I'm not drunk and I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Oh really? Because it looked to me like you were about to leave with a total dick that you said looked sleazy. It was only a few hours ago you said you would just get a few drinks from him but wouldn't go back with him to his – _what did you call it?_ – oh, right. His _creepy lair_ ," Dave emphasized, using his fingers to make quote marks in the air, "and then I see you stumbling over your own feet as he's pulling you off the dance floor and out the fucking door. So, yeah, you looked pretty drunk and stupid to me."

"You know, I can't even figure out whether it's nice that you care, or fucking insulting that you think I can't take care of myself. What the hell? You think I couldn't tell that Creeper-Face was trying to get me drunk? It takes a lot more than a couple of scotches and some tequila shots. As if I'd let myself drink enough to be off my game around someone like _that_."

Dave was getting a headache. He really had no idea what Sebastian was talking about or why, if he was relatively sober like he claimed, he had been stumbling around and acting so _loose_. Why would he pretend to be drunk? He rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear his head and hopefully ease the headache before it really settled in.

"So, let me get this straight—"

"Straight?" Sebastian smirked. Dave glared at the other boy and huffed, annoyed.

"Don't be a smartass, Seb, you're giving me a fucking headache. Were you pretending to be drunk? Why? What the hell?"

"Because, Bear Cub, Creeper-Face obviously _wanted_ me drunk. As if I'd want to go home with him and not be completely aware of my surroundings. The guy is a fucking sleazeball, he probably wanted me drunk so he could take pictures or bareback or some shit. Obviously, I acted drunk so I could go home with him but still tear his ego into shreds and boot him in the jewels if anything got out of hand."

Sebastian was looking at Dave like he was a complete moron, which just left Dave even more confused.

"Er…right. That doesn't actually explain anything. At all. Are you _high_? Listen to yourself; you are basically calling him a creepy pervert who you know was trying to get you drunk so he could take advantage of you."

"Because he was. I thought that was pretty clear, Growly."

"Oh for… _why would you want to go home with someone like that_?" His exasperated tone must have startled Sebastian, because his eyes widened for a moment before he smirked.

"Well, we were talking, and Creeper-Face apparently has a rather lovely cock. So don't think I'm going to forgive you anytime soon. You just lost me what promised to be a really good ride."

"Are you— _what_?"

"Yeah, I mean, you wouldn't expect it, right?" Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sebastian was seriously willing to fuck some guy he had nicknamed _Creeper-Face_ just because he'd heard good things about this guy's _cock_?

"I thought he was just talking himself up at first but I asked around and apparently he's sporting a good nine and a half inches under those jeans. Thick, too. What the fuck am I going to do now? I've had a crappy week, and now I'm not even going to get laid. Nice work, Liberace."

"That's…that's just fucked up, dude. Are you kidding me? You want to go home with some – some _predator_ , just because he's got an okay sized dick? God Sebastian, there's got to be a ton of guys around with cocks like that who _aren't_ trying to manipulate younger guys."

"Okay sized?" Sebastian mimicked. "You've got to be shitting me. The cliché might say otherwise, Bear Cub, but size _does_ matter. And most of the time, it's a total let down. How many guys do you seriously think just hang around Lima sporting that kind of package? Especially in a dive like this?"

Dave furrowed his brow. He just couldn't figure out why Sebastian was so annoyed about this. He really didn't think a nine inch dick sounded all that impressive. He was bigger than that. He tried not to glance down at his own crotch – _what was all the fuss about?_ – but he didn't quite manage to stop himself.

He took a deep breath and forced his face to relax, the tension in his expression wasn't helping his headache in the slightest.

"It cannot be that rare, Seb," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. He threw a grin at the other boy but it fell from his face when he saw that Sebastian was staring at him thoughtfully. He felt awkward all of a sudden. _God, did Sebastian see me looking at my own dick?_ Was that a totally weird thing for him to have done? Sebastian's eyes narrowed as they met his, like he was trying to see right into Dave's head.

"Dave," he asked in a nonchalant tone that did nothing to ease Dave's discomfort, "why aren't you impressed?"

"I—" Dave swallowed past the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. Sebastian had started to eye him up, slowly, his gaze lingering in areas that made Dave squirm. "—uh…"

"Come on, babe, it wasn't a difficult question."

 _Did he just call me babe?_ Dave closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect himself. Something about the way Sebastian had been looking at him was just…well… _hot_. When he opened his eyes, Sebastian was _right there,_ only inches away from him. When did he get so _close_?

"I'm going to ask you a question, Dave," Sebastian whispered, his breath ghosting along Dave's cheek as he leaned in, "and I want you to be totally honest with me." The footballer nodded weakly. He felt as though he were drowning. How could he not have noticed before just how _sexy_ Sebastian was? "Bear Cub…are you _hung_?"

Sebastian was grinning and there was a spark in his eyes that left Dave hot and _hard – so hard_. Would it be wrong to grab him and grind up against the smaller boy? _Oh God._ Was Sebastian flirting with him or just messing with him? What _exactly_ was happening, here?

He was breathing heavily, he knew he was. He felt flushed and out of control, which would have to be obvious to someone like Sebastian. He'd gotten Dave worked up so easily, with just a few words and a little invasion of personal space, but Dave couldn't quite manage to be embarrassed about the gasp he hadn't been able to hold in.

The look on Sebastian's face made Dave's dick _throb_. He felt lightheaded and dizzy – Sebastian looked _hungry_ as he moved closer still, pressing his hips against Dave's. Oh...and was that Seb's cock pressed against his own?

"Well," Sebastian purred, eyes drifting closed and hips grinding slowly, "I'll take that as a yes. A very…big…yes. Let's get out of here, Growly, tonight's looking up."

Dave could barely speak, Sebastian was – fuck, he was just _everywhere_. His hands, his breath, fuck! His _mouth_ was on Dave's _ear_. "Seb, what—?"

"Relax, babe. Just let me thank you for protecting me."

"You were…you were pissed about it before." His brain was foggy, but Dave remembered that much. Details seemed hazy, though. It was difficult to think considering how the other boy was making him feel.

"I didn't realize there was a much better option, before," Sebastian laughed, pulling Dave against him so that the bigger boy's weight pressed Sebastian into a wall. Dave hadn't even noticed they had moved until he felt Sebastian bump against the hard surface. Then lips latched onto his neck – hot, wet and amazing – and before he could stop himself, he growled and started to mouth at the skin in front of him. He grabbed Sebastian's hips, pushing even tighter against him while the other boy gasped and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck.

"Now _that_ ," he breathed as Dave started to lick and bite roughly along the line of his jaw, "is what I'm after. Come on, Dave, we're leaving. Right now."

* * *

The drive back to Sebastian's place should have given Dave a chance to calm down but apparently that wasn't going to happen. He'd insisted on being the one to drive since he'd only had one beer and that was hours ago. Besides, he'd thought that concentrating on the road would help him clear his head. It hadn't, of course – Sebastian kept leaning over and touching him; his arms, his thighs, his chest. At one point Seb had slid his hand down into Dave's lap to rub him through his jeans. It only lasted for a few seconds; he quickly moved his hand away when the older boy hissed and nearly swerved them off the road.

Dave didn't appreciate the egotistical smirk Sebastian had thrown at him after that. Still, when the other teen started nipping at his bicep and running his hand along the muscles of his chest, he let it slide.

By the time they pulled up at the curb outside Sebastian's house – which was huge, Dave noticed somewhere in the back of his mind – he felt like he was going to go insane. Sebastian hadn't stopped teasing him. The second he pulled the handbrake the other boy was out of his seat and straddling Dave. Before his seatbelt had even finished retracting Sebastian was claiming his mouth, hands sliding under the footballer's shirt, fingers trailing along his stomach.

Dave moaned as heat seemed to spike from those touches, traveling downward, taking him back to that cloudy headspace he'd been in before they left the club. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's hips, pulling him in roughly until he could feel the other boy's hardness against his own.

"Fuck, Dave," Sebastian broke the kiss to murmur into Dave's ear before the weight in his lap was suddenly gone and he was left feeling a cool nothingness where there had previously been a very hot and very solid Sebastian.

It took him a minute to realize that Seb had opened the car door and jumped out. There was a tugging on his hand which his body followed automatically, pulling him out of the car and towards the house. He'd gotten several feet away from the car before he realized he hadn't shut the door or locked up.

"Wait, wait." Dave pulled his hand away from Sebastian to secure the car while the other boy moved towards the front door. He took a few moments to let his head clear, obviously he couldn't trust himself to think around the gorgeous teen who had been throwing himself at Dave. Did he really want to do this? Yes. _Absolutely_.

He was almost on the porch before something fairly important occurred to him. "Uh…Seb?"

"God, Growly, don't back out on me now. I hope I wasn't right about you waiting for someone precious!"

"No, that's not—" Dave paused then grinned. "What's the matter, Seb? You don't think you're precious?" When Sebastian just rolled his eyes, Dave hooked a finger into the waistband of the slender boy's pants and pulled him closer. "I just wanted to make sure no one else was here."

"Are you serious? You're only asking me that _now_? My parents are away, like always."

"I didn't really think about it until now. I mean, I figured they probably weren't here. I didn't really think you'd bring me back here if they were. Just…you know…I wanted to make sure."

"God, Bear Cub, I can't decide whether you are hot or ridiculous," Sebastian scoffed as he slowly drew his hand down Dave's body until it rested against the solid cock under his jeans. He squeezed the other boy firmly, licking his lips when Dave let out a groan. "Never mind. Hot, definitely."

Sebastian unlocked the front door and pulled Dave in behind him.

"Now," he moaned as he pushed their hips together and navigated Dave towards the stairs, "let's go up to my bedroom so you can fuck me until I scream."


End file.
